reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Royal Flush Gang
is a posse that exists in both Redemption Multiplayer and Red Dead Online. About the posse (Lore) The Royal Flush Gang originates from a home-brewed tabletop wild west adventure setting called Road to Perdition and is not to be confused with the playing card-themed supervillains that first appeared in Justice League of America #43 in March 1966. In the canon of Road to Perdition and Red Dead Redemption, the Royal Flush Gang is a criminal organization that was founded by Connor "Bird Gunner" Baird Senior in the early 1880s. During their infancy they operated out of Poker Flats, Montana, but later on they moved their headquarters to Gateway, Louisiana. The gang itself is divided into four cells known as "suits," whose members are scattered throughout frontier America. Each suit is tailored to a different task that ultimately serves the greater good of the gang. The Clubs are the designated enforcers; thugs, brutes and bullies with a modicum of smarts and skill with a shootin' iron who specialize in creating havoc wherever and whenever the gang needs it. The Diamonds are the gang's "financiers"; scoundrels and thieves who stage robberies and then fence the spoils that come from them. The Hearts are the face of the gang; vain entrepreneurs and grifters with all the charm, grace and venom of an Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake. The Spades are the gang's masterminds; while the other three suits toil, these enigmatic individuals sit in the shadows drinking brandy, reading the daily paper, and smiling to themselves because they know their nefarious plans are foolproof. To help keep things in order, Baird decided to take the whole playing card motif to the extreme and assign "face cards" to each of the suits' most prominent members. Leaders were given either a King or a Queen card depending on their gender, while those designated their immediate subordinates were presented with a Jack. The best in-house gunfighters, on the other hand, were provided with an Ace. And while it isn't uncommon for even a face card to be handed over to a new member of the gang at least once a year, it is worth pointing out that the King and Ace of Spades have yet to find themselves anywhere other than the right breast pocket of "Bird Gunner" Baird's finest hunting jacket... About the posse (In-Game) In the realms of Redemption Multiplayer and Red Dead Online it's often every posse for itself, and the members of the Royal Flush Gang rarely see any reason to think differently. But unlike your a-typical band of gun-toting sociopaths with boulder-sized chips off their shoulder, your average Royal Flush Gang member (who're colloquially referred to as "Wildcards") will often attempt to do what needs to be done in style. That could mean anything from incorporating an abundance of swag into one's character so that they stand out like a diamond in the rough, to simply playing things smart. One way or another, they do their best to be a cut above the rest. (Get it?) Joining the posse Becoming a part of the Royal Flush Gang is as simple as tracking down an active member while in Free Roam and challenging them to a game of Poker. However, don't think for a second that your skills as a card shark are going to be what gets you noticed. Even if you manage to rake in every penny that your interviewer throws into the pot, you will still need to prove to them that you are mature, good at working under pressure, and capable of following orders! Members Leaders * Hasshodo - XBL * Nexrum - XBL * Skippy-Skippers - PSN * Victorydancer - PSN Other members * a dirty griff - XBL * Agent Sabas - XBL * BearUSMC - XBL * BloodyPiper - XBL * BurntTurkey294 - XBL * Detroit Moose - XBL * EnigmaticGal - XBL * Ketrol Gaming - XBL * lonejackal803 - PSN * NemoWolf - XBL * nev17 - XBL * SicWit-It - PSN * Sumsenet - XBL * Svartithurs - PSN / XBL * Synabunn - XBL * TheTexasShocker - XBL * Wolfamachus - PSN * XxSQU1R3LLXx - XBL * ZenAsh - PSN External links Category:Posses }}